


Опасность

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Open Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Опасность может принимать любые формы.





	Опасность

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на событиях сериала Агенты Щ.И.Т.

Когда Клинт на заданиях, Лора старается не выезжать в город. Нет, она может позаботиться о себе и детях, но ее преследует навязчивый страх, что машина перевернется, сойдет оползень, землетрясение разломит под ними дорогу — произойдет все, что угодно. Любое из тех событий, что можно считать опасными. Страх почему-то касается только дороги. В городе у нее и мысли не возникает, что их с детьми может кто-либо обидеть или похитить.

Вдова, услышав смущенное признание Лоры в своем страхе, берет на себя инициативу время от времени заезжать к ним. С продуктами, новой одеждой, игрушками и лекарствами — всем тем, что создать на ферме своим трудом у самой миссис Бартон не получается. Лора ей за это благодарна.

— Это витамины. Не самая рекламируемая марка, но о них я слышала меньше всего гадостей, — Наташа выкладывает из большого пакета коробочки. — Это рыбий жир — сплошная польза и прочая реклама. Как ты это ешь?

Лора лишь тихо вздыхает, продолжая раскатывать тесто на пирог. Калум и Лили сидят рядом, пытаясь свернуть из яблок и полос теста розочки.

— Это обезболивающие, потому что Клинт, — Наташа беззвучно произносит «придурок», глядя в глаза Лоры. — Это Клинт, — добавляет Вдова вслух. — Снотворное. Это от кашля, температуры, знаешь, необходимый на все случаи жизни минимум. А это для Клинта. Потому что я уверена, — Наташа ставит коробочку с изображением двух обнявшихся силуэтов за остальную гору лекарств так, чтобы ее увидела только Лора, — что с работы он приходит уставшим, сил ни на что нет...

Лора смотрит укоризненно, но впечатление портят подрагивающие в улыбке губы.

— Я передам ему твой подарок, — кивает Лора, и от смеха фыркают уже обе.

Потом они ставят пирог в духовку, наводят в четыре руки порядок на кухне, Наташа с удовольствием возится с крестником, пока Лора со старшими накрывает на стол и упаковывает половину пирога Наташе с собой. На кухне Бартонов уютно, сюда не проникают проблемы внешнего мира. Никакого Альтрона, никакого разрушенного Щ.И.Т.а — о семье Бартона не сказано ни в одном досье. Здесь нет ничего из того, с чем Наташе приходится сталкиваться каждый день. Словно их дом застыл в янтаре, вне времени и пространства.

Когда Наташа узнает о случившемся, она искренне ненавидит свое имя — Вдова. Смерть проникает за ней даже в карманную вселенную Бартонов.

До наташиных лекарств Лора добирается лишь через пару дней. Натаниэль в эти дни беспокойно спит, днем плачет, успокаиваясь только у нее на руках, а Клинт приедет только через четыре дня. Если не случится ничего непредвиденного. Лили в эти дни берет на себя кухню — готовит всем бутерброды, делает салаты и заваривает чай. Калум серьезно подходит к уборке — убирает их с Лили игрушки, под маминым руководством загружает в машинку белье и вытряхивает от пыли и грязи коврик у двери. Засыпает Лора в обнимку со своими героями, почти не жалея, что не хватает старшего.

— Это папе, — Лора откладывает в сторону минимальный набор выживания. — Это вам, — она протягивает Лили и Калуму сладкие витаминки. — Это мне...

После ее уборки на столе стоит только коробочка с рыбьим жиром. После обеда она всем выдает по ярко-желтой капсуле, уговаривая Лили быстренько ее проглотить и обещая вкусную конфету после. Калум съедает свою стоически — засовывает в рот и разжевывает, морщась, но продолжая жевать. Лора проглатывает свою, укачивая Натаниэля, отходит к аптечке — положить рыбий жир к остальным лекарствам. Она успевает услышать крик Лили, развернуться, ища взглядом опасность, а потом ее сковывает камень. Она становится статуей самой себе, держащей на руках живого младенца. Две маленькие статуи стоят в десяти шагах от нее.

Опасность пришла из внешнего мира. Приехала по дороге в машине Наташи. Превратилась в лекарство, хранящее в себе туман терригена. И Лора сама дала его своим детям.


End file.
